1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrant air supplying system, and more particularly to a fragrant air supplying method, supplying apparatus which are used for diffusing fragrant air into a predetermined space, and a building having a fragrant-air supplying system.
2. Prior Art
Recently, it is increasing interest to improve our living environment by using fragrance. It has been thought that, for example, fragrance can be used not only for getting rid of odors such as tobacco, but for having a physiological and psychological beneficial effect on the human body.
The physiological and psychological influence of conventional fragrant materials on the human body has been experientially known and used in medical treatment known a "aromatherapy". It has been proved that several fragrant materials have the effect of enhancement of awareness, tranquilizing, and changing the physiological condition of the human body by examining contrac negative variation (CNV) or the like of encephalon brain waves. Furthermore, in the case where fragrant material such as lemon is mixed with the air and evaporated into air in a conference room, a key-operator room, or the like, it has also been proved that the fragrant material facilitates transactions at the conference, and decreases the error rate of key operation.
Accordingly, there are several types of fragrant materials; a lemon type fragrant material enhances the awareness and stimulates the circulatory system of the body; a lavender type fragrant material tranquilizes and relieves stress, anxiety, depression, or the like; and a rosemary type fragrant material increases appetite, causes relaxation, and the like; and a phytoncide cleans the air, killing harmful bacteria and viruses.
In previous practice, the fragrant material is impregnated into a porou ceramic unit to evaporate the fragrant material into the air in a room. This unit is placed in the room to evaporate the fragrant material into the air by natural evaporation.
However, in the case where the fragrant material is evaporated into the air of the room by the above-described means, the period of effectiveness of the fragrance is short and the density thereof cannot be controlled. In addition, since the evaporated fragrance air is not uniformly spread in the room, the effect of the fragrance, cannot be well-controlled.
Furthermore, in the case of evaporating fragrance into a large space, a great volume of fragrant material should be impregnated in a porous ceramic supplier.
Fragrant materials may contain a few to several hundred components, the each of which is quite different. Thus, when a multiple component fragrant material is evaporated into the air under natural conditions the readily-evaporated fragrant material is evaporated into the air first. Thus, it is difficult to evaporate specific ingredients of fragrant material in the proper proportions. In addition, the properties of fragrant materials may change periodically into a different fragrance after evaporating into the air.